pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ted Kooser
Ted Kooser (born April 25, 1939) is a Pulitzer Prize-winning American poet and prose writer, and an academic. He served as U.S. Poet Laureate from 2004 to 2006. Life Youth Born in Ames, Iowa, in 1939, Kooser earned a B.Sc. at Iowa State University in 1962 and an M.A. at the University of Nebraska in 1968. Career Kooser is the author of 12 collections of poetry. He is a former vice-president of Lincoln Benefit Life, an insurance company, and a former owner of a book publishing company, Windflower. Kooser is a visiting professor in the English department of the University of Nebraska-Lincoln. He lives near the village of Garland, Nebraska, with his wife,Kathleen Rutledge, former editor of the Lincoln Journal Star.Ted Kooser biography, American Life in Poetry. Web, June 19, 2018. Like Wallace Stevens, Kooser spent much of his working years as an executive in the insurance industry (although Kooser sardonically noted in an interview with the Washington Post that Stevens had far more time to write at work than he ever did. He hosts the newspaper project "American Life in Poetry."American Life in Poetry Recognition Kooser has won 2 NEA Literary Fellowships, two Society of Midland Authors Prizes for Poetry, a Pushcart Prize, the Stanley Kunitz Prize (1984), the James Boatwright Prize, and a Merit Award from the Nebraska Arts Council.Ted Kooser, Library of Congress. Web, June 19, 2018. He has won Nebraska Book Awards for both Poetry (2001) and Nonfiction (2004). On August 12, 2004, Kooser was named Poet Laureate Consultant in Poetry to the Library of Congress to serve a term from October 2004 through May 2005. In April 2005, he was appointed to serve a second term as Poet Laureate Consultant in Poetry. During that same week Kooser received the 2005 Pulitzer Prize in Poetry for his book "Delights and Shadows" (Copper Canyon Press, 2004). Billy Collins included 3 of Kooser's poems in his 2003 anthology, Poetry 180. Publications Poetry *''Official Entry Blank''. Lincoln, NE: University of Nebraska Press, 1969. *''Grass County''. Lincoln, NE: Windflower, 1971. *''Twenty Poems''. Crete, NE: Best Cellar Press, 1973. *''A Local Habitation and a Name''. San Luis Obispo, CA: Solo Press, 1974. *''Not Coming to Be Barked At''. Milwaukee, WI: Pentagram Press, 1976. *''Old Marriage and New: Poems''. Austin, TX: Cold Mountain Press, 1978. *''Sure Signs: New and selected poems''. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 1980. * Cottonwood County (with William Kloefkorn). Lincoln, NE: Windflower, 1980. *''On Common Ground: The poetry of William Kloefkorn, Ted Kooser, Greg Kuzma, and Don Welch. Lewiston, ID: Sandhills Press, 1983. *''One World at a Time. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 1985. *''The Blizzard Voices''. Minneapolis, MN: Bieler, 1986. *''Weather Central''. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 1994. *''Winter Morning Walks: 100 postcards to Jim Harrison''. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie-Mellon University Press, 2001. * Braided Creek: A conversation in poetry (with Jim Harrison). Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2003. *''Delights and Shadows: Poems''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2004. *''Flying at Night: Poems, 1965-1985''. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 2005. *''Valentines''. Loncoln, NE: University of Nebraska Press, 2008. Fiction *''Hatcher'' (illustrated fiction). Lincoln, NE: Windflower, 1978. Non-fiction *''Local Wonders: Seasons in the Bohemian Alps''. (essays). Lincoln, NE: University of Nebraska Press, 2002. *''The Poetry Home Repair Manual: Practical advice for beginning poets'' (essays). Lincoln, NE: University of Nebraska Press, 2005. * Writing Brave and Free: Encouraging words for people who want to start writing (with Steve Cox). Lincoln, NE: University of Nebraska Press, 2006. *''Lights on a Ground of Darkness: An evocation of place and time''. Lincoln, NE: University of Nebraska Press, 2009. Edited * The Windflower Home Almanac of Poetry. Lincoln, NE: Windflower, 1980. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Ted Kooser b. 1939, Poetry Foundation, Web, June 26, 2012. Audio / video *''Ted Kooser'' (cassette). Kansas City, MO: New Letters, 1984. *''Voices of the Plains'' (cassette). Lincoln, NE: Slow Tempo Press, ©1991. *''Local Wonders: Seasons in the Bohemian Alps'' (eAudiobook). Ashland, OR: Blackstone Audio, 2009. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Ted Kooser, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 17, 2016. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Ted Kooser at Poetry 180:"Selecting a Reader," "After Years," "A Birthday Poem" *Ted Kooser profile & 5 poems from the Academy of American Poets *Ted Kooser b. 1939 at the Poetry Foundation *Ted Kooser at PoemHunter (11 poems) *Poems ;Audio / video *Ted Kooser (b. 1939) at The Poetry Archive *Ted Kooser at YouTube *Television Profile of Ted Kooser - NET Television ;Books *Ted Kooser at Amazon.com ;About *Ted Kooser at Nebraska Center for Writers *Ted Kooser at American Life in Poetry *Ted Kooser at NNDB *Ted Kooser: Online Resources from the Library of Congress *Ted Kooser Official website *Author interview in Guernica Magazine (Guernicamag.com) *[http://www.washingtonpost.com/wp-dyn/articles/A26665-2005Apr4.html Linton Weeks, Washington Post, "Poet Laureate's Prized Words", April 5, 2005, page C1] *[http://www.valpo.edu/english/vpr/purdyreviewkooser.html A review of Delights & Shadows] by Kooser. ;Etc. *American Life in Poetry, Kooser's syndicated newspaper feature Category:1939 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:American Poets Laureate Category:Writers from Iowa Category:Writers from Nebraska Category:People from Ames, Iowa Category:People from Iowa Category:People from Lincoln, Nebraska Category:Pulitzer Prize for Poetry winners Category:University of Nebraska–Lincoln alumni Category:People from Seward County, Nebraska Category:Iowa State University alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets